Kingdom Hearts Writing Challenge Fills
by GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: My responses to the prompts of some challenges I found online. It's supposed to be Kingdom Hearts cannon/aus however a lot of Final Fantasy characters show up throughout. At the time I start posting these I already have 85 written. Each chapter will have warnings for its content though so if there's something you don't like I can assure you it'll be easy to skip over.
1. (New) Beginning

**So while refusing to sleep I found a bunch of writer's challenges that I decided to do in order to make myself write more. All of them are word prompts (most of them being 1-3 words) so I shall post the word they gave me at the start of the 'fill'. If I've mentally added another at the start/end of them prompt I shall put it in brackets (see, this prompt for an example).There are 7 different prompt sources (currently) in total so I'm going to put them in 'sets' of those – some sets only have 30, one has 540. **

**Just about all of these are going to be set in Au's – most of which I haven't thought much of past the scene / section of a scene I'm writing. I'll be sure to label them if their part of my major verses or actually cannon but if not (or are brothers verse) I'm just not going to bother. **

**If you want to send me prompts / talk to me about kingdom hearts / generally just talk / start an RP please hit me up at my tumblr: GoddessofRoyalty, or send me a PM here I'll reply either way. There are a few 'author's choice' prompts throughout so if you want to send me a word / phrase / sentence as a prompt I will use it as one of those if not I'll either skip them or just write whatever is in my head – that is a long way away though (like I think the first ones are in set 4 or something) so if I get enough interest I'll start another series of actual prompt fills. **

**Each chapter will have its pairings and warnings, there's no point trying to predict them all on here and even if I could there would probably be too many to list. **

**This is the first prompt of set 1. If you want the source of this set please send me a message and I will give you a URL. **

_**Prompt: (New) Beginnings **_

"Gosh Cloud could you have picked a smaller house to force us to move into?" Vanitas asked as the five of them walked into the house Cloud had brought for them.

"Shut up, you're lucky it isn't an apartment," Cloud replied, putting down the box he was carrying into the small kitchen.

"I would have preferred an apartment if it was bigger," Vanitas sneered, throwing himself onto the couch showing his clear refusal to continue helping unpack.

"At least it's got five bedrooms," Roxas said, "it'll be nice to not have to share anymore."

"They'll be fucking tiny," Vanitas replied instantly.

"Might force you to get some fresh air instead of holing yourself into yours like you usually do," Cloud replied and Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"Still don't know why we couldn't just stay where we were."

"He already explained that to you, there was no way to afford the house with only one income," Sora said and Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"I think he's just being lazy."

"Oh shut up," Roxas snapped, "and come help us unpack."

Vanitas made a face but got up and walked back to the moving van with his brothers.

"Might be nice to be in a new town," Ventus said, "might make some friends."

"Unlikely, no-one would want to be friends with you," Vanitas said and everyone tried their best to ignore him. With their parents dead they only had one choice and that was to move on with their lives and if that involved moving towns then so be it.


	2. Spell

**If you have read my other series I want you in no way to think that I like to write about Roxas losing his virginity. I actually like to write about them all losing their virginities (except for Cloud – Cloud I like to write as a slut), it's just Roxas fit this one better than the others. **

**Warnings: dubcon (oh god do I need to stop writing this shit), talk about virginity/loss of it, non accurate magic**

**Pairings: Axel/Roxas, that's the only stated one the rest are pretty much up to your interpretation **

**... also I lost track of the prompt somewhere in it OH WELL. **

_**Prompt: Spell**_

He knew what the spell required. He had known since he volunteered for this dumb plan which was nearly a week ago, but that didn't make the situation any better.

He knew he was being ridiculous: virginity was just a social construct and the person he was losing it to was Axel. Axel who he was probably going to give it up to soon anyway (he still thanked every divine being it was allowed to be Axel because if it had to be Riku he was going to kill himself out of embarrassment alone). Axel who seemed to take every single one of Cloud's threats not to hurt his brother to heart, who promised him between kisses every night to make it so good for him, _so good Roxas I promise I won't hurt you only pleasure I swear._ It was going to be Axel and it was his decision and in the first place and it was going to be just fine.

Why was he freaking out so much?

"Roxas?" Cloud called as he knocked on the door, "you okay in there?"

"Fine," Roxas called.

"You sure? You seemed a little freaked earlier."

"I'm fine," Roxas said again.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Okay, you're clearly not okay and I'm coming in," Cloud said and Roxas scrabbled off the bed to try and hold the door shut as his older brother forced his way in. He failed, and Cloud grabbed him around the waist to force him to sit on the bed.

"Roxas, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes I'm fine, now please leave," Roxas said, gesturing to the door.

"That wasn't very convincing."

"Don't care: please go."

"Roxas, talk to me."

"I'm being ridiculous, so just leave me alone to mop."

"You're not being ridiculous."

Roxas gave his brother a look, which was easily returned. "Trust me you're not being ridiculous."

"Is this going to segue into you telling me how you lost your virginity?"

"Do you want it to?"

"God know," Roxas said curling his nose and Cloud laughed.

"Oh please you know enough of my sex-life that it can't be that strange to you."

"Yeah, but that's the stuff that _everyone_ knows. How you lost your virginity on the other hand, that's different."

"I didn't enter this world without it you know?"

"Yeah but, everyone acts like you did and you probably lost it young so it'll be creepy." Cloud gave his brother a look at that comment but Roxas refused to back down.

"Whatever, I'll send Ven in then."

"What!? No! I don't even want to know that he's not a virgin!"

"Immature," Cloud said, gently hitting his brother over the head.

"Oh shut up," Roxas said. "It's not even about the whole virginity thing it's the... publicness."

Cloud contemplated the comment for a minute before shrugging, "it's really not that bad."

"Okay, I do NOT want to know," Roxas said shoving his brother away earning him a laugh.


	3. Woods

**I think you all knew this would be coming with this prompt, still not canon verse though, just the usual shout out to the place... you know the one I'm talking about. **

**Also, why is Sora's name so hard to shorten in text (like I know **_**exactly **_**how I'd pronounce it verbally but I can't seem to get that down in writing). **

**(fanfiction only) To the guest reviewer on the last chapter: Currently I'm going to say no, but I also said I'd never write cannon-verse and once I eventually edit + post some of the later ones in this set you'll realise how much of a liar I am about that statement so IDK just depends on the prompt I guess *shrugs*. **

_**Prompt: Woods**_

"Sora, I really don't think this is that good of an idea," Roxas said as he followed his twin deeper into the woods that backed onto their property.

"Oh come on Roxas it can't be that bad," Sora replied laughing as he continued through the trees.

"Seriously Sor, everyone says their haunted."

"If you're scared you can always turn back, I'm not stopping until I find something interesting in here."

"And if that something interesting is a ghost?" Roxas asked, refusing to turn back and leave his brother alone in the probably haunted woods.

"That'll be enough to satisfy me," Sora called back, having already gained enough distance for Roxas to have to run in order to try and keep him in sight.

"Come on Sora, haven't you gone far enough let's just call it a day and go back... home..." Roxas managed to catch up to his brother only because the brunette had stopped in front of a broken down white mansion.

"Found something," Sora said.

"Clearly," Roxas managed to reply as he stared up at the building.

"I wonder how long it has been here."

"Probably as long as the rumours about the ghost," Roxas said, "Come on then, you found your interesting thing now let's go back."

"Don't you want to explore it?" Sora asked.

"I do, but not right now. Sora we're alone and haven't even brought any food with us – this place could take days to completely explore. Let's go back home and tomorrow come back with the gang. Plus if we hurry back we can get to the library and might be able to find some history on this place or some floor plans or something."

"You promise?" Sora asked and Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, this might actually be something interesting to fill our summer with."


	4. Dark

**The hardest part about this prompt: trying to figure out which of the many story ideas it gave my head to go with. TBH if you guys haven't given me words for the 'Author's choice' prompts (which don't even start until set 5) I'm using this one again. **

**... so I might have created a new 'verse for my fics... IDK it still needs some work but I sort of like the idea I did for it so I might return a few more times and it might show up in the word-dump series as well. If it does I'm preclaiming the name Dark verse for it, if I decide not to and find something else to take that title you shall be informed. **

**Warnings: Dark-toned, not allowing people to leave their houses**

_**Prompt: Dark **_

"Ven!" Terra called when he saw Ventus approaching him on the cliff. It was too dangerous for him to be out here, the darkness too strong. It was best that he stayed indoors with the others.

"Terra," Ven replied, as Terra raced over to him.

"What's wrong? Is Aqua alright?" Terra asked, fear gripping him. Ven shouldn't have left the house and if he shouldn't of left the house the only reason for him to have left is if something bad had happened.

"Nothing's the matter. Aqua's fine, stop worrying," Ven replied smiling lightly and Terra relaxed slightly.

"Why are you here then? You know you shouldn't leave the house," Ven shrugged in response to Terra's question. "Come on Ven there has to have been a reason."

"I don't know, I just couldn't stay there anymore you know? Had to get out and see something other than its walls, thought I'd come see what you were up too."

"Ven you know how dangerous it is out here. You have to stay inside, I can't risk losing you," Terra said. He had to make Ven understand, the reason he had stay inside like all the other lights. It was safer, _better, _for them to be kept from the outdoors.

"I know, you both keep reminding me of it."

"We're just trying to look after you."

"But I can't stand it being cooped up in a place like that. I want to see things Terra, explore new places. All I'm exploring currently is new ways to clean a couch."

"I know you want to explore Ven, but I just get let you its too dangerous. Maybe one day, once everything's settled and it's safer, okay?"

"Okay," Ven said and Terra smiled.

"Can you stay inside with Aqua for now? No leaving in order to find me or go exploring?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Now come on let's get you home before Aqua starts stressing that you've gone missing on her," Terra said and Ven nodded, allowing himself to be led away from the cliffs and back towards the town that had once been light.


	5. Wish

**Yes I am stealing every KH modern Au fanfic's name for the highschool they attend. I'm not really in the mood to think of a more original one. **

**Parings for this prompt: Axel/Roxas, **

_**Prompt: Wish **_

It was tradition in Radiant Garden High that every student who gradates puts a 'wish' into a chest that goes into the vault built into the foundation of the school with all the other students wishes. No-one was to ever see it, a secret between the student and the paper for what they wanted to achieve once they graduated.

When Cloud graduated it was still taken seriously by the student bodies. Statements like 'join the military', 'spend more time with friends and family', and 'get a job with a good wage' were common in that box.

By the time Ventus and Vanitas graduated the tradition was starting to be taken less and less seriously by the student body. There were still plenty of 'gain new friends' and 'move to a new city', but there was also a large growing number of ones such as 'get laid tonight' and 'take over the world'.

Within the two years it took for Sora and Roxas to reach graduating year it had almost entirely deteriorated.

"So, what are you going to put on your slip?" Kairi asked during their last lunchtime at school.

"I don't know," Sora responded.

"Put something stupid like 'fuck the hot blonde in my home room' on it – that's what I did," Axel said, earning him a hit from said 'hot blonde'.

"Oh shut up, the only reason you put that on there was because you lack any actual ambitions," Roxas said and Axel shrugged.

"I have a job that can pay my rent and allow me enough spare time and cash to still play video games, pretty happy with my life."

"What about you Riku, what did you put on yours?" Olette asked, trying to break the attention of the bickering lovers.

"'Break away from my families legacy'. Not really all that much help for you guys," Riku said shrugging.

"How you going with that by the way?" Hayner asked and Riku shrugged.

"You haven't asked me what Seifer's up to anytime recently, so you can clearly tell me from my twin."

"We could always go for one of the classics," Xion suggested, "you know 'get out of this town', 'find love' and the like."

"How many people do you think actually answered that?" Pence asked, "I mean, it's not like anyone is allowed to read other people's answers, you could just say you put that and then write whatever."

"I don't think it really matters what you write – just the idea of putting a thought of yours away somewhere forever so you never forget where you're from," Namine suggested.

"So you're saying I could write something like 'suck a dick' and it would be fine because it's tying me to this place forever?" Kairi asked and her sister nodded.

"You probably forget what you've written on there within a year anyway," Xion added and the group nodded.

"So what you're saying is to just put the first important sounding wish you want on the paper and not worry about actually fulfilling it?" Roxas asked and the girls nodded.

"I'm still going to think of something cool to put on mine," Sora said and the discussion soon moved on to a new topic.


	6. Potion

**So I guess this happens in the same verse as 'Spell'... I'm not going to make it an official verse just yet but if I get say 2 more I will call it a verse and organise it as such (SPOILER ALERT: it's totally going to get 2 more and the verse is called 'Witching Hour').**

**Pairings: implied!Axel/someone... I know it's Roxas and because it's in the same verse as Spell it's clearly Roxas but *shrugs* this doesn't actually say that. **

**Warnings: threatening language (if that). **

_**Prompt: Potion**_

"So this will give me eternal life?" the cloaked man asked Axel who sat perched at the storefront.

"Don't know, all I know is it was the one I was to give to you so if that's what you wanted I assume so," Axel replied shrugging.

"How could you not know what it does? Are you frauds in your profession buying your stock instead of making it?"

"Of course not! It's all made out the back, I'm just not the one that does it. I sell the goods I'm supposed to sell and take the orders I'm given, not really all that involved in the actual process."

"It is not often that those who work magic trust others to sell their wares for them."

"What can I say? I'm special," Axel replied, "Now will you hand over the money or am I going to have to take back your oh-so-precious item."

"I doubt you could take it off me," the man said but nonetheless reached into his bag for the gold.

"I think I could give it a fair shot," Axel said with a smirk, "still last time that happened I got in trouble for breaking the good so I try to avoid it."

"That is probably for the best," the man said handing over the money for the item. "Do warn your magic workers that if this does not give me what I wish I shall come for their heads."

"I will, but trust me when I say this: they can take you."


	7. Element

**This one was hard because while I had a number of 'possible' ideas for it none of them would form themselves into something that I could actually write... which was annoying.**

**Ending up being part of the Underworld Blues verse. **

**Pairings: Terra/Ven/Aqua**

_**Prompt: Element**_

It was often difficult for the three of them to spend time together as the three of them. They each had their obligations and while those obligations often crossed over each other's path they rarely coincided at the same time.

Terra was bound to his earth and his metals, Aqua to her rivers and lakes, and Ven to his forests and those near them.

They could walk over the world just fine, it wasn't as if they were completely bound to their stations (they had heard stories of people bound through food and tricks and feared the fate deeply). But when one had people to look after and prayers to collect they couldn't spend too long away from home.

Still, they found their ways and the people weren't completely unawares to the gods business. The rivers guarded by the goddess Aqua were known to have precious minerals in their beaches, the forests Ven protected possessed clean and healing water, mines that had a tree or twenty by them always seemed to be more efficient. The people started to encourage the union, holding festivals in their joint honour allowing them to come together for a night. Their story spreading far and the knowledge that if you wanted to have a rich full life make sure you have the earth, a tree and water in your home.

But even with the people making allowances and helping them to have their time, they were still gods and they were still bound by their elements and they still had to return to their secluded parts of the world to ensure they were looked after.

Still, they were also the rulers of making up for lost time.


	8. Spirit

**Sequal to 'woods'. Will these become a verse? Probably not. Will these have another sequel or two? Probably. **

_**Prompt: Spirit **_

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" Sora called after hearing a creak from upstairs in the mansion he had just walked into. Roxas had told him to wait until the next day, told him they would come back with others but he couldn't wait. So he had waited until after the rest of his family had fallen asleep and then he took a torch and returned to the building they had found that day.

After a minute with no response Sora let out the breath he had been holding, taking another step forward into the house. It had clearly not been lived in for a number of years, the wallpaper falling off the walls in some places and carpet completely rotted away in others.

There was still furniture in it, if broken and old so the previous owners had to have either abandoned it or died with no living person to leave it to.

Still Sora continued onwards, he wasn't about to turn tail and run after one creak from an old house, even the house he currently lived in sometimes creaked and it was built by the previous owners.

He stared up at the stairs in the foyer, contemplating climbing them to see what was upstairs before deciding against it: they didn't look all that sturdy and if he fell through he'd have to wait until his brother realised he had gone missing and came to rescue him and that could take until lunch the next day. Anyway he would be returning tomorrow with people, for now he'll just explore downstairs a little and then go home before anyone noticed he was missing.

There was a crash in a room to the left and Sora turned, staring at the door. There was no way that noise could be one of a settling house. "Anyone there?" he called, and there was no response.

Slowly he made his way to the door, careful to keep his footsteps quiet so he could hear if there was any other noises coming from the room. None came.

He eventually reached the door and went to open it, half fearfully as to what was waiting for him on the other side.

It was the kitchen to the house, small and destroyed but none of that was as interesting as the figure in the centre of the room. It was the outline of a boy, probably the same age as Sora's older brother Ventus. He had long silver hair and clothing that while old wasn't so far in the past that it was unrecognisable. He didn't seem interested in Sora, staring idly at the plate that had obviously been the source of the sound earlier.

"Hello?" Sora called and the figure ignored him until he tried again.

The figure turned, stared at Sora for a minute as if examining him, his eyes an Aqua-blue that Sora found himself getting lost in.

"I'd suggest you leave," the figure said before vanishing into the air leaving Sora alone in the destroyed kitchen of the abandoned house.


	9. Fear

**Oh boy, another 'there are literally too many ideas I have for this how am I supposed to pick just one!?' prompts. **

_**Prompt: Fear**_

There were footsteps overhead, shadows dancing across the holes in the floorboards, the only light source for the hidden room below.

"What's happening up there?" Sora asked and Ventus shook his head.

"I don't know, but be quiet we don't want to be found." Cloud had told them to go down to the cellar, told them not to leave until he or someone they knew come and go them. Vanitas had called him an idiot and as soon as they heard Cloud leave the room above had clambered up the stairs and back into their house. Ventus wanted to go find him, but he couldn't leave Sora and Roxas alone, then they heard the footsteps and knew there was no choice but to be quiet and still.

There were voices as well, but they were obviously the next room over. The only sound from the room above were footsteps and the greetings between men.

One of the men left in the room (guards at Ven's best guess) started pacing, his footsteps falling heavier and heavier each stride. "You think there's something under here?" he asked the other men and the three under the floor held their breaths.

"Nah, you're just trying to find something to do," the other replied.

"You think?" a pause, "you're probably right, there just seems to be different densities to the floor under us."

"They'll be where the structural beams are," the three boys all let out a breath of relief and continued in the silent wait for the men to leave and someone to come find them.

Eventually the people left and the three fell asleep while waiting for someone to come give them the okay.

The next morning the door was open and their brother's friend stared down at them and Ventus just knew their lives were about change.


	10. Winter

**I swear so many of these could technically fit in verses but I don't want to make them canon to the verses because of reasons so instead I don't label them as a part of the verse.**

**This one is vaguely historical, sort of medieval-based. But really, stick it in anytime which has 'villages' and people living in tiny houses (and no calendars) and you've got it. **

_**Prompt: Winter **_

Cloud knew winter was coming, and it was coming soon. The rest of the village could keep going on how it wasn't going to come for another month but Cloud knew it was probably going to hit before the end of the week.

He had sent his brothers out to complete the tasks they needed to get done: gather the supplies they needed, make sure the animals were secure and out of the weather, see if they can get the town master to give them their rent early. Most of them did it without complaint, they knew their brother was always right about when winter was going to hit and none of them wanted to be unprepared. Vanitas required a hit or two in order to get motivated, but he would do the tasks required.

Sure enough by the time the end of the week came the temperature had dropped and the rest of the village was running around trying to get as much organised before the frost set in. The Strife brothers didn't let up either, using the last few days to their full effect gathering as much firewood as they could so they wouldn't have to venture from their home for many weeks.

The winter winds were inevitable and soon the whole town was trapped inside to avoid the cold and the frost. Cloud and his brother's spent their time on their hobbies and trying to keep warm, and the winter weeks bore on and on.

Eventually it reached the point where it was clear the weather wasn't going to let up. Slowly it became clear that the reserves most had gathered weren't going to last.

One by one the people of the village moved into the master's house. It was a big house, an old castle that the master had inherited from his family that was built when the village was a much larger town so it could fit everyone in it. Still they would all have to pay the price of the protection.

Cloud and his brothers were the last of the villages people to enter the house. Paying their respects to the master they moved their things into the room they had been allocated and planning on keeping their heads as low as possible to avoid the conflicts that often happened when the whole village was stuck in a building.

There was three weeks left of winter and little did they know they had no hope of keeping their heads down and avoiding confrontation. The winter was going to change everything.


	11. Rain

**This is set in the Underworld Blues verse. **

**Warnings: traditional gender roles, forcing female gender roles on a male **

**Pairings: implied!future!Riku/Sora**

_**Prompt: Rain **_

"It is raining," Riku said in surprise when he and Sora had finally reached the land of the living.

"Yes it is. Does it not do that in the underworld?"

"It does, I just wasn't expecting it to be when we reached the surface."

"And you can normally tell whether it will be raining up here or not?"

"Yes. Father is aware of the weather conditions in the land of the living – it affects the likelihood of people coming to his halls you see?"

"I understand. You can tell your father not to worry that his sensors are broken then, this rain is my mother's doing. She's probably noticed I'm missing by now…"

"She would affect the world this much just from worry for you?" Riku asked and Sora wanted to hug him just for the confused look on his face.

"Of course she would. When Cloud went missing she made it rain for months, eventually the human's crops started failing and Zack had to get her to stop," Sora explained.

"That is quite a feat to do for your son."

"What? Wouldn't your mother do the same for you?" Sora asked and Riku's face faltered once more.

"I don't have a mother," he confessed quietly.

"How? I mean everyone has a mother you can't exist without one… or at least I don't think you can… I'm sure there's some gods born without one but I've never met them."

"I had a mother, or at least I'm sure I did. I don't remember her and my brothers and father would never talk about it. Cloud's our mother now, or at least that's what Sephiroth says."

"Cloud's not a mother – he's a guy."

"Yes well, he has taken the role of the women in a house so the title is as fitting as any."

"If I remember my brother correctly he won't like being called that."

"No I don't think he does – but he has little choice."

"Why couldn't he come up with me?" Sora asked, watching Riku's reaction.

"I… can't… it is not mine to tell," Riku said and Sora pouted.

"Why not?" Sora asked and Riku gave him a shrug.

"It just isn't. Now you should probably hurry along, go tell your mother you are safe so she doesn't kill anymore humans in her grief."

"Probably," Sora said laughing lightly, "will I get to see you ever again?"

"Maybe," Riku said, "we will never know what the fates have in store."

"And if you had a say in what they had in store?"

"Then yes, I would like to meet you again," Sora beamed at Riku's response, before continuing down the path towards his mother's home leaving Riku to return to the underworld alone.


	12. Clouds

**I had to resist SO MANY urges to write something completely stupid and cracky for this prompt – you should all be glad that I didn't. **

**TBH probably Brother's Verse but there are so many of these that are either already probably Brother's Verse but not marked or are going to be probably Brother's Verse and not marked I'm not even going to bother. I created the verse for the express purpose of being completely open and now it is betraying me for it! **

_**Prompt: Clouds **_

"Hey, you're boyfriends want you," Vanitas said when he found his three brother's lying on the hill at the back of their house.

"Tell them we'll be there in a minute," Roxas said.

"You've already told me that, they're now getting on me again and claiming that I've murdered you all and buried you in the backyard somewhere.

"Cloud wouldn't let you," Sora replied.

"Yeah well, they don't know that now do they? Now come on, go calm your dumb boyfriends down and tell them that I haven't killed you so I don't have to deal with them anymore."

"Why don't you just join us?" Ventus asked and Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"I don't even know what you're doing and I already know I don't want to join you losers."

"We're watching the clouds," Sora informed his brother.

"You do know that's something that five year olds do?"

"Five year olds also throw tantrums whenever they don't get their way – that hasn't stopped you from doing so," Roxas replied, and Vanitas gave a huff before responding.

"Fine, I'll go tell you dumbass boyfriends you're here – they can come drag you away from your precious 'cloud watching' if they are so desperate to get your attention," Vanitas said before walking away.

"Don't know why you didn't just do that in the first place!" Ventas called after his twin before returning his attention back to the cloud's overhead.


	13. Snow

**I wrote this thinking it as a continuation of the very first prompt '(New) Beginnings' but then when I reread that one I realised it didn't fit in the same universe so ah... this is just on its own now. **

_**Prompt: Snow **_

"Can next time we have to move again be somewhere that it _doesn't _snow?" Vanitas demanded as he and his brothers dragged their luggage into the house.

"I agree," Ventus said.

"Somewhere tropical – remember when we stayed on that island?" Sora asked.

"I don't really care if it's snowing, as long as I have concrete under my feet I'm good," Roxas added.

"We're not moving again," Cloud said from where he led the group.

"Cloud we have been moving our entire lives, I highly doubt this frigid wasteland is where we are going to stop," Roxas pointed out.

"It is not a frigid wasteland it is a mountain village," Cloud corrected his brother.

"Same thing," Vanitas said and the other two brothers nodded in their agreement.

"You do know we will stop one day?" Cloud asked, turning around to face his brother's completely stopping their walking towards the house.

"Sure, but that days a long way away – probably after a couple of social revolutions if we're lucky," Sora said.

"And if we're really lucky it won't be because we're all dead," Roxas added.

Cloud opened his mouth to explain to his brothers once again the reason they were always on the move but Ventus spoke up before he had a chance.

"We know why we have to do this Cloud, and we understand, we really do. Just we need some way to let out our annoyance about the whole thing and bitching generally works the best."

"Yeah," Roxas agreed as he started walking again, "Now come on let's go to our new house it's this way right?"

"Please at least tell me it has more than two bedrooms, I love you all but I refuse to share a bedroom with two of you again," Sora said.

"It's got 5," Cloud said and his brothers all let out a shout of joy.

"I'll happily take frigid wasteland if it means I get my own bedroom," Roxas said and they all continued towards yet another of their 'new houses'.


	14. Trapped

**This one is defiantly brother's verse… also could possibly be canon. **

_**Prompt: Trapped**_

The three of the panted as they tried to barricade the door behind them, hoping to buy themselves a few more minutes before they were eventually tracked down.

"Whose dumb idea was it that got us into this situation?" Roxas asked, as he moved another chair in front of the door.

"I believe it was Hayner's," Pence supplied.

"It was Roxas' dumb idea to go hide in a classroom," Hayner snapped in reply.

"Where else were we supposed to go? The teacher's all know we're in the school somewhere, our best hope is that they take too long having to check all the classrooms and just give up."

"It'll take them 5 seconds to check each classroom and once they find the one with the _barricaded door _they'll have a pretty good idea where we are," Hayner replied.

"We're fucked," Pence summed up.

"Damn it when my parents find out what we did we're dead," Hayner said, collapsing against one of the walls dramatically.

"When my brother finds out what we did we're all dead," Roxas said.

"I don't even think we will get that far – did you see the look on the principles face when she saw what we did?" Pence pointed out and the other two groaned.


	15. Knife

**Remember that magic verse that I started in Spell? Yeah it's officially a verse now… name will be in the next fill that belongs to it (it has a name now: Witching hour). **

**Pairings: Axel/Roxas (I mean it's not stated but yeah, that's the pairing of this piece**)

_**Prompt: Knife **_

"Be careful with that!" Roxas called as Axel flipped the knife he had picked up around in his hand.

"Why?" Axel asked, holding the knife by its tip.

"Because it's older then you by a good century and is apparently cursed," Roxas said, grabbing a cloth from behind the counter.

"So why do you have it out on the counter like that where anyone could pick it up?" Axel asked, waving the knife in front of Roxas' face.

"Because most people are smart enough to read the sign that clearly says 'do not touch'," Roxas replied grabbing the knife with his clothed hand and putting it carefully back on the stand.

"Can't fight my nature I guess," Axel said, shrugging, "so what's the curse on it supposed to do."

"We don't really know, apparently it's supposed to be something about how any person who touches it becomes impotent? Still haven't had a chance to really check it out."

"Can you break it?" Axel asked desperately, and Roxas laughed.

"I'm joking. The curse was to bring bad luck on the user, we broke it yesterday. That's why Namine was over, remember?"

"Not really, I was on the storefront for most the day. If the curse is broken why are you so funny about touching it?" Axel asked and Roxas shrugged.

"The owner's coming this afternoon to pick it up. You will give it to him, I don't care how much you like it."

"Trust me, I don't like any cursed item, even an ex-cursed item enough to want to keep it. You're the one that likes them remember?"

"Then no keeping it as a birthday present for me."

"Already got that planned out."

"And that scares me more than the cursed dagger."


	16. Blood

**This one could once again **_**technically **_**be canon verse, I just don't see it as that (but seriously if you do: I totally understand – I just don't like trying to fit things into canon timelines) **

**Warnings: discussion/implication of rape/non-con, loss of virginity, mildly rough sex with improper preparation (non-intentional) **

**Pairings: Terra/Ven **

**Also before you say it – I know, just let me have my prompt fill 'kay?**

_**Prompt: Blood**_

"Ven!" Aqua called and Ven broke from where he was rough housing with Terra to look over at the women. She gave him a wave indicating she wanted him over where she was and he walked over after a final playful shove to Terra.

"What's up?" Ven asked and Aqua quietly led him away, glancing back at Terra who had settled against a tree content to wait for their return.

"Seriously Aqua, what's up? You're starting to freak me out," Ven said, giving a nervous laugh after he was lead into one of the halls of the building.

"Why is there blood on your sheets?" Aqua asked and Ven froze.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to lie to me. I saw it with my own eyes when I went in your room-"

"You went into my room!" Ven protested but Aqua continued as if he hadn't spoken up.

"To get the book I lent you. I needed it to double check something and I knew it'd be on your desk. I didn't go rifling through your stuff Ven."

Ven relaxed at that, he knew Aqua wouldn't invade his privacy like that but he still couldn't help but get defensive.

"It's nothing."

"Ven," Aqua said in her caring-mother-voice, kneeling down so she could look him in the eyes. "If anyone's hurt you, you can tell me you know?"

"Its fine Aqua, just drop it," Ven said harsher then he probably should.

"Ven?" Aqua said and Ven sighed. He had to tell her. She wouldn't drop it, and eventually she would go to Terra and ask him and that just couldn't happen. Plus, she looked so confused and concerned and it was making it kill him to hide it from her.

"I slept with Terra okay," he said and Aqua's eyes went wide.

"What!?"

"I slept with Terra? As in I had-"

"I know what you meant," Aqua said, "Ven are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ven replied, trying to brush off Aqua's careful hands that seemed to be searching him for any signs of injuries.

"Ven, there is blood on your bed sheets."

"And as I said I'm fine," Ven repeated, "we just didn't prepare as well as we should have."

"Ven, Terra should have known-"

"And he did. Trust me, he did and it is in no way his fault. If it was anyone's fault it would be mine."

"Ven-" Aqua went to interrupt but Ven stopped her.

"I was nervous and it was my first time and I couldn't relax as much as I should have, but it was fine and good and I'm fine and not traumatised. And honestly, if I was you would probably be the first person I'd go too," Ven explained only to find himself pulled into a hug.

"I'm sorry; I know I seem irrational and it's not that I don't trust either of you. I just worry," Aqua said and Ven hugged her back.

"I know, but this really isn't something for you to worry about," he said, "But you cannot let Terra know."

"Ven!" Aqua protested pulling away.

"Please Aqua, he'll think it's a big deal too and it really isn't and it's taken me so long to get him to this point and I don't want to go back to him being afraid to kiss me," Ven pleaded and Aqua nodded.

"I won't," Aqua promised, "But you really shouldn't keep secrets from him – it's not healthy Ven."

"I know, and this will be the only one. Okay?"

"Okay."


	17. Twisted

**This is also from the Dark-verse I created in the fourth prompt 'Dark'. Yeah, it's officially a verse, I'm not even going to bother waiting for another to show up it has gripped my brain rather tightly to the point where there might even be word-dumps for it.**

**Warnings: dark!verse, selfcest, lots of implications in statements that aren't that pleasant **

**Parings: Implied Aqua/Terra/Ven, onesided!Vanitas/Ven **

_**Prompt: Twisted**_

"Isn't it all just twisted?" Vanitas sneered from where he sat on the outside of the windowsill Ven was cleaning.

"Go away Vanitas," Ventus replied, pushing the window open to force Vanitas off it.

"Why? You must get so lonely these days, all alone in this house. I'm just offering you some company."

"I have Aqua," Ventus replied and Vanitas scoffed, sitting on the now open widow, legs dangling into the house as he leant back to take it in.

"Just Aqua? In a house this big? Did Terra give it to you just so you'd have to spend all your time cleaning it or does he have intentions of filling it?" Vanitas asked, his body language carefree but his eyes watched Ventus for a reaction.

"I don't try to know what's going in Terra's mind," Ventus replied, trying not to rise to the bait.

"But you're curious?"

"What do you want Vanitas?" Ventus asked, "I don't have time for you today."

"I'm just bored," Vanitas replied shrugging, "and I know you are too. Why don't you come out here and explore the worlds with me."

"It would kill me," Ventus replied.

"Not with me it wouldn't – I'm your darkness so I can protect you, unlike Terra who can only trap you in this oversized house while he does whatever it is that he spends his time doing when not with you or Aqua."

"I won't just leave them."

"Why not? Terra has just left the two of you, all alone in this big house while he goes explores the world's, only returning when he gets lonely."

"The answer is still no."

"Whatever," Vanitas said, swinging his legs back out over the window sill so he was back outside the house, "I know I can offer you a much freer life then the one Terra gives you but if you won't take me up on my offer." He shrugged before walking back to the path and away from the house. "If you ever want to come with me just leave and find me – oh wait: you can't."

Ventus rolled his eyes, before closing the window and continuing with his cleaning tasks. As curious as he was about what was happening in the other worlds he couldn't just leave. It was too dangerous.


	18. Falling

**This one was pretty hard to fill, just because it felt so specific for me – I didn't want to do the 'falling in love' so I sort of stuck myself with falling... literally and that was hard to think of an idea for. **

**Instead I did more of the Underwold Blues verse – and this time you get to actually find out more about how the gods are related. **

**Also by Ansem I mean DIZ not... Xehanort – he's around somewhere but is actually using his real name. **

_**Prompt: Falling **_

The Chamber of Gods was in an uproar.

The goddess of memory, Namine, had been dragged to the underworld – whisked away by some unknown being two nights prior.

Her sisters Xion, Kairi and Aqua, were ready to destroy everything in their path to get her back – any people or gods who were to get in there way would perish. Their father, Ansem was trying to calm them but they would not listen to reason.

The gods feared a repeat of Aerith and Cloud. They feared the human death toll that would be caused if the sisters did not get back what they wanted. They feared two days in the underworld meant it was already too late.

"Why can't we just go down there ourselves and get our sister back?" Kairi demanded.

"No-one knows the way to underworld," Ansem replied.

"Everyone knows the way to the underworld," Xion snapped.

"Yes, but no-one knows the path that will allow you to make a return journey," their father responded.

"Well how did you find out what happened to Cloud when he was dragged down there?" Aqua demanded, being the oldest of the siblings she had memories of the last time someone was taken.

"The humans started dying at an increased rate. Sephiroth came up in order to find out what was causing it."

"Well then we will just have to do that won't we?" Kairi asked and the gods all gave a gasp of shock.

"You cannot do that, our jobs are to protect the people, to guide them through their lives not kill them."

"Then find us a path to the underworld," Xion demanded.

"I cannot," Ansem replied.

"I can take them," Sora spoke up, breaking through the crowd in order to reach the centre that was the fighting family. "I mean... I know the path."

"How?" Ansem demanded.

"Riku showed me."

"Sephiroth's son? Why would he show you the path."

"He had to; it was the only way to bring me back... well he could have knocked me out like his brother did..." Sora trailed off and the gods gasped.

"You were taken to the underworld?" one demanded and Sora nodded.

"How did you not be trapped."

"Cloud didn't let them feed me anything and sent me out as soon as possible," Sora replied shrugging as his brother's broke through the crowd.

"Cloud? You saw Cloud?" Roxas demanded making his way over to his brother.

"Yes."

"And how is he?" Ventus asked.

"Fine, he misses us but he doesn't want to show it."

"So you are telling us that you know the path to the underworld from one trip along it?" Ansem asked, breaking up the brother's conversation.

"Yes," Sora replied. "It's not that hard once you've been down it."

"And you are telling us that you will be able to take us there in order to get out sister back?" Aqua asked.

"Not all three of you. I do not think Sephiroth would appreciate my three daughters showing up his doors nor do I feel he will be particularly hospitable to you," Ansem said.

"You can't just ban us from going – this is our sister you're talking about!" Xion said and Ansem nodded.

"And that is why I will allow one of you."

"I'll go," Kairi said, and the other two went to argue, but Ansem raised a hand to silence them.

"Are you sure about this?" Ansem asked his daughter. "The underworld is a dangerous place."

"I'm sure," Kairi replied nodded.

"All right then, it is decided. Kairi will go to the underworld with-"

"Sora."

"Sora and find the status of Namine. If they can bring her back they will. If not there will be no more discussion on the matter. Am I clear?" Ansem addressed the crowd of gods but it was clear his words were meant to his daughters who nodded solemnly.

"Are you sure about this?" Ventus asked his brother who nodded.

"Yep, it's the right thing to do. And anyway, there's someone down there I want to see again."


	19. Evanesce

**Had to actually look this word up. I mean I know the band that has the name, but didn't know the words actual definition... but I do now! **

**SPOILERS FOR FILL - I've had the idea since I started actually writing down my kingdom hearts fanfiction thoughts instead of just thinking of them of a fic with Xion as the narrator who's the ghost of a sister of the 'brothers' (as in the Sora/Roxas/Ven/whoeverelseIputwiththem brothers) who they don't remember, never got around to it though so it's nice to be able to actually use the idea with one of the prompts given to me. **

**Pairings: Axel/Roxas, **

_**Prompt: Evanesce (pass out of sight, memory or existence) **_

She remembers being born. It takes her many years to realise that most people don't remember that, that it is too far back in their pasts for their minds to keep it. She still remembers though, every moment of it, every single moment.

Her brothers don't, remember their births that is. At least she doesn't think they do, they've never really talked about it out loud. No one really talks about it out loud, that's probably the reason she didn't realise it was so weird, remembering it all. She sometimes wishes she could just ask them if they remembered, but they would never answer her anyway.

They don't answer most of her questions. Well, they don't really answer any she asks. If one of the other brothers ask them they'll get answered but the questions she asks just get ignored. It feels as if they don't even recognise her presence. She knows that's probably not true.

Roxas knows she's there, that she is sure of. He doesn't talk to her or anything when the others are around. Too busy fighting with his brothers to get his favourite breakfast cereal (him, Sora and Ventus all share a favourite) to remember his sister sitting at the end of the counter, who'll eat anything so she doesn't really want to fight for something.

But at night he'll sometimes talk to her, when everyone else is asleep or otherwise occupied he'll ask if she's there and what she wants from him. He doesn't call her by name, but she knows he's talking to her – there's no one else in the room with him. For some reason their parents made them share rooms, she sometimes wonders about that – shouldn't they have made Roxas share with one of his brothers and given her, the only girl, the room to herself? Still she isn't one to complain, Roxas is by far her favourite brother.

Axel, Roxas' boyfriend also talks to her sometimes. He'll sometimes tease her, and Roxas will shove him, telling her to leave her alone. Its part of the reason she likes Roxas, he'll look out for her even against his own boyfriend. She gives them their privacy when they need it, instead wandering around the house for the night, spying on what her other brothers are doing.

She's rarely alone those nights. Vanitas had adapted a nocturnal sleeping schedule, so she can creep into his room and just watch him play video games or 'troll' people on forums all night. He won't even glance at her during her visits, but she doesn't mind, she'd rather he didn't pay attention to her. Whenever one of their brothers seem to gain his attention he's rather mean to them.

Sora probably couldn't tell her apart from any some of the other girls at his school, but that's Sora. He's nice and will help just about anyone to the point where a lot of people's faces have blended together in his mind because he just has too many friends. Telling people apart seems to be Riku's job, but even then he only seems to notice her _sometimes. _

Ven's life's too busy for her – she understands that. While he has Aqua and Terra organising and supporting him, he's also got a lot of study and work to do in order to feel as if he has managed to catch up to them. They are older than him, but he often seems to forget that and keeps trying to get in the same position they are in life. He doesn't have time for a little sister distracting him.

She thinks Cloud remembers her. He was the only one old enough when she was born to really understand what it all meant. That doesn't mean he pays her all that much attention. His friend Aerith however will hold long conversations with her, about whatever has happened recently. She likes Aerith but Cloud always seems awkward around his friend, almost as if he feels guilty for something. She has never asked Aerith what it is.

She sometimes manages to drag herself to the marker of her existence. 'Xion' it reads and even if she has never heard someone call her by it she knows it is her name. Maybe one day her brother's will recognise her presence, actually talk to her about her life goals and ambitions.

For now though, she is happy to watch.


	20. Mind

**Yeah, no dancing around it now – this is canon verse... granted a canon divergent, but still. No AUing here. I already regret this decision. **

**Basically this is set post 3D (so SPOILERS), where they've figured out there are 4 people rocking around in Sora's heart and are now working on getting them out. With the increased awareness of them and steps being done to get them out Sora can now hold conversations with them as they are starting to regain their own 'selves'. **

**Warnings: potential spoilers, complicated consent (it's a kiss, but still there are four other people in his head at the same time not all of who want to… it's complicated basically) **

**Pairings: Riku/Sora **

_**Prompt: Mind **_

Sora had found that more times than not having four other consciousness in his head was useful, even if one of them was a sadistic psychopath (Ventus claimed Vanitas' condition was the after effects of 'dealing with Xehanort', Riku agreed it is a possible outcome). Whenever he faced a problem while out trying to track down the various vessels he could turn to three other rational people to help him find the answer. Every situation had another four sets of eyes going over it, picking up things Sora missed. Even the school work he had promised his mother he would do was easier; at least one of them was good at the subject in front of him.

There were times, however where he wished he could go back to before they started giving him unsolicited advice.

"You're doing the thing again," Riku said. The two of them had met up again during their travels, Riku bringing news that they had found where a previous keyblade master was and Sora news about how many of the vessels he had found. Donald and Goofy had made excuses to leave and the two had settled with Riku leaning against the tree they had made camp next to and Sora leaning against him.

"What thing?" Sora asked.

"The thing where you stare off into the distance like you're trying to find the meaning of life in the sunset," Riku replied.

"They're arguing again," Sora explained simply.

"They?"

"Roxas, Xion and Ven mainly, Vanitas jumps in every now and then, normally to insult the others," Sora explained and Riku gave him a sympathetic look. No matter how useful Sora said the other's in his heart were Riku could never image a time where having another voice and consciousness speaking up in your head would be a good thing.

"What are they arguing about?" Riku asked.

"You."

"I fear to ask: but what about me are they arguing about?"

"Whether or not I should kiss you," Sora replied and Riku went tense, "and now I'm in trouble because I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

It was nearly a minute later before Sora had realised that his friend had tensed around him, too caught up in defending himself in his own mind. "Riku?" he asked, turning around to look at the other.

"Yes?" Riku managed to respond.

"You okay? This isn't because I said they're arguing about whether I should kiss your or not is it? Because I'm now in trouble with all of them, and Vanitas is laughing at me..." Sora rambled.

Riku contemplated his response for a minute before decided it was better to just be honest, "It was."

"I'm so sorry," Sora said, hopping off Riku's lap in order to sit across from him and see his face more easily. "It was just a stupid thought and then Xion said I should, and then Roxas said I shouldn't and then Ven got involved because they tried to get him to decide for them and..."

"Sora," Riku said, grabbing his friend's hands to force him to stop rambling, "it just surprised me."

"What?"

"It just surprised me that you would be thinking about that."

"Well, obviously," Sora said before his mind finally caught up with what he was saying and a blush found his cheeks.

"Okay," Riku said, his brain trying to process all the information it had just been given. "What's the final verdict?"

"They haven't reached one," Sora replied looking so concerned that Riku couldn't help but laugh.

"I mean, what's the verdict you've reached?" he asked and Sora blinked.

"Oh... I don't know. I mean I guess but..." it was clear he was still stuck in the voices in his heads argument, thinking of their points instead of his own.

"Sora," Riku said, dragging Sora's attention onto him, "the decisions yours, not theirs, not mine: yours."

"It is sort of yours too, I mean it is you I'm kissing," Sora said and Riku let out a groan, leaning back against the tree and covering his eyes.

"You're impossible," he grumbled and Sora laughed, before leaning forward so his head rested on Riku's chest.

"Hey Riku?" he said and Riku moved his hand so he could look down at Sora.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to kiss me?"

Riku covered his face with his hand, trying to hide the blush that was forming, "Yes Sora, I do."

"Good," Sora said, moving Riku's hand out of the way before leaning up to press their lips together.


	21. Music

**There are some really generally prompts that I like because I have so much freedom with what I can write with them, and there are some that I hate because I cannot figure out what I want to write for them: this was one of the latter cases. So I ended up running with the usual cliché plot that so many modern AU's do. **

**Warnings: underage drinking mention **

**Pairings: implied Cloud/Leon **

_**Prompt: Music**_

Roxas had to admit the music at least was decent. The party was one that the school had technically organised, a social gathering to try and keep the students from going out, doing drugs and having sex, or whatever it was schools feared their student population doing. Unfortunately for the school they had left the organization for it to their school council and for as long as anyone could remember the student council was not one loyal to the schools desires.

So instead of a safe, have-fun-without-drugs-or-sex party the school intended it to be, the band played loud as those of age students brought drinks for those under age students and the bartenders looked the other way. Overall Roxas still wasn't entirely sure what he was doing there, he had planned on spending the night actually catching up on the assignments he had neglected to do and would now have to beget sleep to do them when he got home.

He guessed it was probably his brothers' fault. All four of them also at the party, and had all but dragged him out to it barely giving him enough time to have a shower beforehand.

Still, at least the music was good. From Roxas' knowledge the band that was playing was made up of various students of the school. Or at least one of them went to the school, Roxas recognised the guitarists from the class that held the room he had his English class in before them. It was good to see that dragging your guitar to every one of your classes gave you some kind of skill.

"Found one of the Strife's!" a voice yelled behind him and Roxas turned around. He was used to being recognised by his last name, all of his brothers were. They each had managed to gain some form of reputation for themselves and it was often hard for people to tell which one was which if they had not directly dealt with them. 'Strife' had become their name to those who were not their friends.

The owner of the voice, or at least Roxas assumed he was the owner of the voice, broke through the crowd to where Roxas was standing. He had spiky red hair and strange teardrop shaped tattoos under his eyes. He grinned down at Roxas a glass of some unknown alcohol held precariously in his hand. "Hey, which one are you?" he asked and Roxas could smell the cigarette smoke and alcohol on his breath even though he was a good foot taller than Roxas.

"Roxas."

"Right," the man said, "well Roxas do you happen to know where your brother is?"

"Which one?" Roxas asked, it was a question he was used to.

"The one that can distract the owner so she stops watching us so damn closely," the man said and Roxas looked over to the bar where Tifa had indeed returned to work and her continued attempts at stopping underage drinking.

"That's Cloud you want – and where he is will depend on who else is at the party."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, if Zack's here they'll be out the back hanging out; if Leon's here they'll be in one of the back rooms; and if neither of them are here he's found out that Vanitas was stealing his drinks and is telling security not to let him back in."

"Your brother really that predictable?" the man asked and Roxas shrugged, allowing the awkward silence to fill the air.

"Right well, thanks anyway," the man said disappearing back into the crowd and Roxas sighed. He knew he should probably go tell Tifa about the plot to get underage drinking back on the menu but he couldn't really bring himself to fight his way through the crowd. Instead he just stayed where he was and waiting for one of his brothers to come find him and tell him he could go home.

Maybe if Vanitas had been caught stealing Cloud's drinks he could use the excuse that he was going to babysit his older brother in order to leave – or he could just leave and hope his lack of presence wasn't noticed. That was always an option too.


	22. Spring

**So uh… this would actually be the epilogue of the fic that will never be which is basically what this verse actually is… So I guess if you don't want spoilers to this verse don't read this one until… whenever you want spoilers for this verse. **

**Verse this fill is part of: Underworld Blues**

**Pairings for this fill: Riku/Sora**

_**Prompt: Spring**_

It was Spring: Riku could feel it in his bones. Or rather the bones and skin and radiance of the person lying next to him in bed.

It was spring and the forest's Sora guarded were waking up after the winter frost and Sora's body was radiating every part of the new life. There was the part of Riku that was so deeply tied to his father's domain that felt sickened by the change in his lover, but for the most part it just made him sad.

It was spring and time for Sora to return to his world above.

Riku opened his tired eyes, glancing across the room to his dresser. Sure enough there was a stack of letters on there – mainly made up of messages from Cloud to his loved ones from above, but some were from Sephiroth, likely a threat to some other divine being that they were doing their job wrong somehow because there was either an increase or decrease of souls coming through the underworlds gates. Sora would take them all up with him, deliver them to their recipients and then return in six months' time with the replies.

"Is it morning?" Sora asked stirring from his sleep. No matter how long he spent down here Sora could never seems to line up his internal clock with the underworld's, another piece of evidence that he will forever be tied to his forests and the world of the living.

"Yes," Riku replies and Sora sat up, stretching to remove the sleep from his muscles. It is more obvious now that he was awake, his skin glowing with new life and even his movements seemed less stiff. Everything about him had a radiance about it that Riku rarely got to see. He can no longer help himself, leaning forward he wraps his arms around his lover's waist, his head resting on Sora's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked before noticing the pile of letters on the dresser, "is it Spring?"

"Can't you tell?" Riku asked and Sora stilled, looking inside himself to the part connected to his forest for the answer.

"Oh, it is…"

"You should probably go get ready, you'll have to leave soon," Riku suggested and Sora deflates slightly.

"I should," he says, turning around to be able to see Riku better, "but I want to just stay in bed with you a little longer."

"You cannot," Riku reminds him and Sora sighs.

"I know. Can you at least walk me back up? It's a rather lonely path by myself."

"I can take you half way, after that you'll be able to find Namine and have her company."

"It is not the same as having you," Sora said, leaning in close in order to give his lover one more kiss before their time for the year has passed.


	23. Flowers

**You know, when I started writing all these kingdom hearts fics and planning the main verses, I didn't even think Underworld Blues would be one, just something I'd one two or three word dumps for get bored of and then move on... instead it's probably the one I write the most for (with Brothers verse being second place only because a lot of things while fitting into the basic rules of the verse don't fit into the official verse). Funny how things turn out like that hey? **

**Also I have NO IDEA how to write Namine like at all, she's stubborn but not to the level I think Xion and Kairi are, she's kind but not like Aqua is, she's obedient but at the same time not... just... she's really hard to get down to a solid personality that I can write. **

**Also, yes the boy is Repliku... I really need to think of a name for him other then Repliku for these things... **

_**Prompt: Flowers**_

"You shouldn't be here," Namine turned around to see a Silver haired boy standing at the edge of the flower field she was drawing in.

"Why not?" she asked and the boy looked nervous.

"Just... get out of there."

"I think you're being a bit ridiculous, it's just a field of flowers and they are pretty."

"Flowers can be dangerous at times," the boy warned.

"My sister is the goddess of them, I'd think I'd know if a flower was dangerous," Namine said, determined not to be dragged away from her subjects.

"Your sister is the goddess of water flowers, these are not her domain."

"Who are you?" Namine asked and the boy shook his head.

"That does not matter right now, just please come with me and leave this field."

Namine turned her full attention onto the boy and carefully looked past at and past him. "You are one of the sons of Sephiroth, why should I trust you?" she asked and the boy got a curious look on his face.

"You... used your powers on me?"

"Only to get the answer to the question you refused to give me."

"Then you must now understand why you cannot stay here."

"I did not pry that far into your memories," Namine replied, insulted that he would believe she would dig that far into his mind without reason.

"Please just take my hand and come with me," the boy said, reaching out to her and she took a step back only to run into another body.

"Who are you?" the person asked and she turned around to see a pink haired man standing there, "and what are you doing in my fields."

"I'm sorry, I was only trying to draw a picture of your flowers they are very pretty," Namine said, taking a step back towards the silver-haired boy.

"An apology is not enough, you have trespassed into my land and I wish for repayment," the man said and Namine nodded.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Your powers, they interest me..." he started and she shook her head.

"I will do no such things for you – I can see in your memories and what you would want to do I will not."

"That's too bad, because you have little choice in the matter," the pink haired man said and Namine felt an arm around her waist. Glancing to her side she saw the silver haired boy's face, his arm tightening around her and pulling her closer.

"Trust me?" he asked and she nodded, swallowing drying.

He took two steps backwards, dragging her with him, once his feet had left the flower covered ground the earth under their feet seemed to open up and drag them down. Namine shut her eyes as they fell, trying to ignore where she knew she was going.

Getting to the underworld was easy. It was getting back to the land of the living that always proved hard.


	24. Dew

**Once again this is part of that fantasy verse – its name is now 'witching hour'... just so we can keep track of it all (but you all know that if you follow my devientart account (or my tumblr tags)). **

**You know I kept changing my mind about whether Riku should be a noble or a demon in this verse... then I decided why not both? **

**Warnings for this prompt: manipulation, lies, **

_**Prompt: Dew**_

Riku blinked up tiredly when he woke. He vaguely remembered following a brunette witch into the forest, a lesser demon attacking them and everything went black. He didn't remember this much vine and bush in the forest though, and he was sure it was much too dry to have the layer of dew it was currently covered it.

"Oh my gods, you're awake!" Riku glanced up at the source of the voice and saw the boy who he had followed into the woods. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what about you? The thing that attacked us seemed pretty deadly," the witch didn't know who he was clearly, as if he had he would have killed Riku rather than... growing a healing vine over him?

"I'm fine, it wasn't too hard to kill," a mortal killing a lesser demon. That gained Riku's interest, the beasts were dumb and instinct minded but they were strong and many powerful witches had fallen to them before.

"May I have your name?" Riku asked, he was honestly curious about the boy now and wondered if he should keep an eye on him.

"Sora," the boy said and Riku swore the name seemed familiar, "Strife." With the last name Riku realised who the boy was.

Cloud Strife was a powerful witch who had gotten a name for himself being a jack-of-all-tasks when it came to magic and had built a small, but popular, store on the edge of one of the bigger cities. One of the demons he regularly had to deal with as a part of his business was Riku's father, and king of the demon world: Sephiroth.

Riku stared up at the boy who was currently detangling the healing vine from the demon's body. It was hard to imagine how the older brother of someone who looked like this would be able to control the great Sephiroth, king of the demons and get him to do as he willed. But then again, this boy, Sora had managed to defeat a lesser demon without any help so maybe one of his family's powers was deceptive appearances.

"Where did you learn to make a healing vine this powerful?" Riku asked watching Sora for his reactions.

"My brother's friend taught me. She's a witch too, specialising in healing magic," Sora explained and Riku knew who he was talking about. His father often rent on rants about the witch who knew how to heal demonic injuries that Cloud was friends with. She obviously had failed to teach Sora how to sense demonic presences though, something Riku was glad about.

"She seems like a very powerful women," he replied, keeping a neutral tone and Sora finished removing the vines.

"She is, but then again so is my brother."

"Cloud?" Riku asked, trying to act like he only knew the name in passing. He believed he had succeeded in that goal but Sora's eyes flew up to his face nonetheless.

"Yes? Sorry, how do you know about him?" Sora asked and Riku shrugged.

"Just heard about him from others, my father has done business with him before," Sora relaxed at Riku's reply.

"Sorry, I often forget how many people my brother has helped. It seems everyone I meet knows of him," Sora responded, and Riku gave him a comforting smile.

"It is fine, although I would be interested to meet him myself. I am curious as to what services he can provide me. Would you mind taking me to him?" Riku didn't honestly know why he wanted to meet Cloud, he had little interest in the man, but there was something about this witch in front of him that interested him and more interesting still there was a part of him that wanted to protect the boy.

"Sure," Sora said, smiling as he helped Riku off the ground, "we just need to find our way out of this forest."

"Go that way," Riku said, pointing towards where he could sense the path was. "I live near here, I know this forest pretty well," he explained when Sora gave him a nervous glance.

Soon enough they had returned to the path and were making their way back towards Sora's home.


	25. Windows

**Okay... once again Dark verse, I'm just coming clean and admitting this is a post KH3 AU idea I have... I've been dancing around it for a while but yeah, it is. I don't apologize. One day I might explain how I think this verse came into existence (hell, it might already be posted in the word dump fic), but today is not that day. **

**Also, it's hard to write Vanitas introspective... I really need to stop writing characters I don't have a good hold on. **

**Also Namine is with Sora and Kairi... it just flowed better if I had all the houses with only three members in them so, ah, Vanitas just doesn't see her or something IDK. **

**Warnings: dark!verse, continuation of implied statement with unfortunate implications, not healthy relationships **

**Parings: implied Sora/Riku/Kairi, implied Aqua/Terra/Ven**

_**Prompt: Windows **_

Vanitas knew he shouldn't keep hanging around the town. He really didn't have a reason, he should just leave and take pleasure in the fact he was free to explore the worlds at his own whims and wants and never have to follow another person's commands again.

There was nothing here in the town for him, not really. Sure, his light and source was here but Ventus was slowly getting less and less fun to tease. Everyone was getting less and less fun to tease.

Yet he continues to stay in the town, avoiding those who could actually leave their houses lest they blame him for the mess and spents hours watching the movements of those trapped inside.

Ven and Aqua have the biggest house by far, save for the literal castles that inhabit the world. As much as Vanitas likes to sneer at them about Terra's plans for such a big house he knows the real reason. Their previous home, before everything, had been a castle; they were used to the space. He wonders if the three of them could live with each other if they were stuck in a small house – if the reason they worked was because of the space between them.

He often spends hours watching through the windows of the house. They seem to spend most of their time cleaning and training, the living room doubling as a sparring area. His light is restless, he could tell even if he didn't spy on them, but Ven's movements make it even more obvious. Aqua seems restless too, but it's a different kind. Ven wants to get out and explore the worlds, finally back in his own body with his own power. Aqua wants the darkness to go away, wants to actually live in light again, wants to do something about it other than just keeping the house guarded.

Sometimes Vanitas will mix it up and go watch the younger keyblade bearers. The ex-organisation members can actually leave their homes without fear of death, at least for a decent period of time so their home is often left uninhabited and boring. Vanitas wonders if they are trying to return the light to the worlds or just spending time not couped up in their house. Either way he rarely hangs around their place for long – too little entertainment.

It's the other three's home that he'll watch. With the boy who looks so much like him and the princess of heart. It is clear, even to him, that they are restless too, but their restlessness seems more tired to their third member. They often seem to talk about how he is doing, and how he needs _them _in order to not do something stupid. They are vain and arrogant, believing that a person needs them in order to survive.

Still, their keyblade master returns more often than Terra, and seems more happy to see them. Whenever he watches Terra return, he seems to just storm through the house and into his room, taking hours for him to be convinced out by the others with the temptation of a warm meal and the ability to be surrounded by light and love again (Vanitas has had many _conversations _with the man and he pried that much out of him through taunts). The first thing Riku seems to do whenever he returns is embrace his two lights, holding them close and breathing deep, soaking in everything their love has to offer.

Those two are defiantly working to remove the darkness from the worlds. Trying to make it safer for their precious lights to leave and fight again.

Vanitas often wonders about whether he wants them to succeed or not. On one hand the worlds consumed by darkness are starting to get boring, but on the other hand it's nice, seeing the tables turned – those who were free trapped and those who were trapped free.


	26. Reflection

**Since I decided that Wednesday's and Thursday's are work on assignments / school work days and not write fanfiction days this story has gone through multiple changes before I actually allowed myself to write it. First it was going to be set in Brother's verse about Roxas and Ven, then it was going to be set in Witching Hour about Cloud and Sephiroth... and now it ended up being in Witching hour about Sora and Repliku (who I really need a name for – come on guys help me out here!) **

**Warnings: dub-con that is nearly non-con, trying to solicit sex from a person using another's identity, **

**Pairings: Sora/Riku, attempted!Repliku/Sora**

_**Prompt: Reflection**_

Sora sat by the water's edge, idly running his hand through it feeling the power of its magic with every part of his being. It was a strange feeling to be able to sense areas with magic so strongly, he had always been able to sense it in some way but now it was so much stronger, so much more ingrained into his being.

He wished Riku was here, Riku would probably understand what he felt like. Being a demon was pretty similar to being a mage wasn't it? It was close enough.

But Riku had to return to the underworld for some reason that he was refusing to tell Sora, and Sora just wanted to be able to talk to him again.

"Why can't I have what I want?" Sora asked his reflection in the water only to have it change to a face – Riku's face.

"Because you're not going out and taking what you want," the face said, and the voice sounded so much like Riku.

"So what should I do?" Sora asked, only to feel himself be pushed down by an invisible force.

"Take it," Riku's voice said and suddenly a body was above his. The body felt like Riku's, pressing him down against the ground, but there was something _off _about it.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, and the person above him started kissing the side of his neck. It felt like the dreams he had since he had met the demon-noble, felt exactly how he thought it would – still, something was off.

"Who do you think I am?"

"Riku – but... at the same time not," Sora replied and there were hands on his side now, hands rubbing up and down his sides, sometimes on the inside of his shirt against his skin and it felt like how he was sure it should feel.

"How do you be sure?"

"My magic... you feel different to what Riku does." Sora let out a gasp, as a playful bite was taken on his neck.

"Why does it matter? I feel like him don't I?" and it did, or at least what Sora thought it would feel like to be with Riku.

"But you're not Riku," Sora repeated.

"No, I am not my brother," the demon said and Sora squirmed his way out of his grip.

"Brother? You're Riku's brother?" he asked, trying to regain his composure.

"Twin, identical twin," the demon replied.

"He hasn't mentioned you to me..."

"Nor do I think he will," the demon said shrugging, "if you want to continue I promise I won't tell him either."

"Why would you want to?"

"Because my brother isn't the only one keeping tabs on you now. You're interesting, and to be honest I wanted to have something before my twin got it. Do you want to continue?"

"No," Sora said firmly and the demon shrugged.

"Fair enough."

"You're... going to listen to me?" Sora asked carefully, watching the demon for a reaction.

"I know how strong your family can be, I rather like breathing," the demon explained, stretching. "If you ever want to just give me a call, I can't promise I'll be better than my twin, but I do have experience under my belt unlike him."

Sora cringed at the innuendo and knew he should send the demon on his way, but his curious mind couldn't help but ask first, "What's your name?"

"Like I'd tell you that – I know what you witches can do with names," the demon replied with a smirk and was gone. Leaving Sora alone on the river bank as horny as he was confused.


	27. Mirror

**I knew what this one was going to be the SECOND I read the word – then I tried to think of less perverted things… and failed. Oh well. Also this one is defiantly set in brother's verse.**

**Warnings: Horror Movie gore (on a TV)**

**Pairings: Axel/Roxas**

_**Prompt: Mirror**_

"Hey Axel," Roxas said, cuddled up against his boyfriend on said boyfriend's bed watching some bad horror movie that he apparently _had _to watch.

"Yes?" Axel replied, as a woman got torn in half on the screen.

"Why do you have a mirror above your bed?"

Axel gave a shrug in reply and Roxas' brow furrowed.

"No, seriously. Why do you have one there?"

"I got it before we started dating," Axel replied, as if that answered the question.

"Why does that matter? I asked why you have it, not when."

"You don't know?" Axel asked and Roxas turned to see his boyfriend's confused face.

"No," Roxas replied honestly, "I can't figure out a reason you'd have a mirror above your bed."

Axel gave a, "huh," before detangling himself from his boyfriend to pause the movie. "Lie down."

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"I'll show you the reason to have a mirror there – you just need to lie down."

Roxas complied; it was strange lying in his boyfriend's bed. They spent most of their time at his place, avoiding Axel's older brother who always seemed to be at Axel's home (despite having a high paying job). Roxas' brothers spent most of their time away from the home so they normally had it to themselves.

Axel's bed was nice though, but was still weird seeing himself reflected in the mirror above.

"Keep your eyes on the mirror," Axel said, as he shifted so he was leaning over Roxas.

"Why?" Roxas asked but was cut off with a gasp as his boyfriend gave a teasing nip to his shoulder, followed by kisses trailing from the bite to his chin.

None of this was new. Roxas had already lost count of the number of times they had done something like this – them being alone in his house and trying to map out each other's bodies with their hands and mouths.

The mirror was new though, and made everything so much more intense. He could see each and every one of Axel's movements and all of his reactions. He could watch as his eyes darkened from the lust that started pumping through his veins and the way he arched when a hand brushed down his side.

He didn't even notice when he stopped really responding, so transfixed on watching everything that he refused to close his eyes and relax.

"You okay?" Axel asked, regaining Roxas' attention through a hand against his chin forcing him to look away from the mirror.

"Why'd you stop?" were the first words that escaped Roxas' mouth.

"Ah… you sort of spaced out on me," Axel said, moving to sit on the end of his bed.

"Oh… sorry," Roxas replied lamely as he sat up as well, tucking his legs into his chest.

"You sure you're okay? Not everyone likes being able to watch themselves like that," Axel said and Roxas gave him what he hoped to be a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, just… was different."

"Good different or…"

"Good different," Roxas said with conviction, "defiantly good different."


	28. Breeze

**So I knew I wanted to do something based around the islands for this one but I just couldn't figure out which goddamn verse to do it for. So I did it for... whatever the hell verse 'Snow' is.**

**Warnings: being chased around the world by vague evil people, feelings of isolation. **

_**Prompt: Breeze **_

"You seem troubled," Aqua said when she and Terra found Ven sitting on the beach, a breeze passing through his hair.

"We have been here before," he replied, burrowing his face into his folded legs.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing – getting to return to a familiar place?" Terra asked and Ven shook his head.

"No," Ventus replied, "they found us here."

"They?" Aqua asked and Ventus shook his head.

"Don't ask," he said.

Instead of pushing the blonde the other two just sat next to him, feeling the sea breeze through their hair. They had both been born in a town, far away from oceans with beaches. It was a nice feeling being on one.

"Sora and Roxas were born here," Ventus explained after nearly an hour of the three sitting in silence. "I don't remember much but they found us here, and Cloud just took us and ran."

"What happened to your parents?" Aqua asked, and Ventus shrugged.

"Don't know, probably dead. Cloud looked after us, kept us safe and always knew when we had to move in order to avoid them again."

Terra and Aqua didn't reply, didn't know how to reply. There was no condolences that could be offered for the life their friend lived.

"We've been back once already," Ventus continued. "Sora loved it, he found friends here. We had to leave again though, we always have to leave."

"We'll come with you, wherever you go," Terra said and Ventus gave a weak nod.

"I know, it's still not fair – making you uproot your lives like that just to keep me company."

"Ven, we really don't mind," Aqua said, laying a reassuring hand on Ventus's shoulder.

"There wasn't much back there for us either – I'd rather be with my friends then alone and in the army."

"You would have made new friends-" Ventus started.

"Ven, we didn't want new friends. We wanted you, and if we have to spend the rest of our lives constantly moving from place to place... well, at least we'll always have somewhere to explore," Aqua said and Ven gave her a weak smile in return.

"Thanks," he muttered, staring out into the sea.


	29. Morbid

**Once again from Witching Hour verse – I actually really like it now, fun verse just to play with fantasy clichés in and allows me to world build with magic, which is what I like to world build with (wanting to be a fantasy author in real life and all). **

**Warnings: death, robbing of a corpse, constantly calling Roxas 'kid' even though I think he's like 16 at the time this scene happens in the verse, **

_**Prompt: Morbid **_

Axel stood by the dead body, glancing around nervously. He hadn't meant to kill the man – just rob him of some of some jewellery. The man looked rich, he could of done without some of it and it would have given Axel a decent amount of gold to spend on the things he needed for survival. He hadn't even intended it to end in a fight, just gently remove some of his items and then disappear into the forest before it was even noticed. Instead the man had noticed him and turned around and attacked him, didn't even try and tell him to scram or threaten to call the guards on him – just went for the kill. Axel had just reacted, defending himself and killing the man.

Now he had a dead body on his hand and no idea what to do with it.

"Hey, what did you do!?" Axel turned around to see a spiky haired blond staring at him and the body.

"Nothing," he replied instantly, "I was just walking down the path and found him like this."

"Bullshit," the blond replied, "you killed him didn't you?"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Look, I really don't care if you did or not, I never liked the man. He was however brining an item to us and I really need it." Axel stared at the blond when he said that. What on earth could a man wearing this fine clothing be bringing to a kid wearing such common clothing?

"You want to rob a corpse?"

"I didn't initially plan on it – but yeah, I need the book from him and the only way to get it now is to take it off him. What's your problem? You're going to take all his valuables anyway."

"No I wasn't," Axel said and the blond gave him a look. "I mean when he was alive yeah, but now he's dead... there's something wrong with that."

"Then move out of the way so I can get what I want," Axel did so and the blond instantly went to work going through the dead man's bag searching for the book he wanted. He watched as the other worked, disturbed as to how easy the kid moved the dead body as he needed.

"You do this often?" he asked without thinking.

"Take items of dead bodies? Not really. Why do you ask?" At least he didn't sound like he was going to turn around and kill Axel for asking.

"You seem rather at ease with it is all."

"Yeah well, sort of have to deal with them a lot helping my brother out with his work and all," the blond explained standing up with a book clutched in his hands.

"Your brother's a mortician?"

"Something like that," the kid said with a shrug. He started walking down the path before pausing and turning around, "don't tell anyone about this okay?"

"Fine," Axel replied instantly, still half-convinced the blond would kill him if he replied otherwise.

"Thanks," the blond said, going to continue down the path before pausing again. "Oh, I owe you one," he dug through his pockets and pulled out a small gem of some description, which he tossed in Axel's general direction. "If you ever need something just show this to anyone from the next town and ask for 'Roxas' they'll tell you where to find me. I'm not as good as my brother but I'll see what I can do for you."

"Thanks," Axel said and 'Roxas' nodded continuing down his path leaving Axel alone in the forest with the dead body.


	30. Murder

**Wow, look I'm actually writing from the modern pregnancy verse. This is amazing and surprising and I really thought I'd be writing from it more then I've ended up. Also, this was not the direction I intended this verse to go in what-so-ever... oops? **

**Warnings: mpreg, threats of child abduction, talk of murder, abusive fathers**

**Pairings: Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, **

_**Prompt: Murder **_

"So what are we going to do about Riku's dad?" Sora asked, curled up in his lover's side in the Strife's living room. An impromptu meeting having been called in order to figure out how to deal with the situation.

"We could always kill him?" Roxas suggested, cuddled up by Axel's side, accepting the support his lover's arm around his shoulder gave.

"We can't do that!" Ventus exclaimed. Neither Terra nor Aqua had shown up yet so he was alone on one of the sofa's curled up in a stressed ball.

"We could make it look like an accident, no-one would notice," Axel replied and Riku shook his head.

"He's got too much power in the company, someone would notice he went missing and then they'd go looking for him and eventually us."

"Not if we hide it the body well," Axel replied and Riku just rolled his eyes.

"We can't just kill him," Sora protested, primarily on moral grounds unlike everyone else in the room apparently.

"Why not?" Vanitas asked from where he was leaning against the wall. "None of his sons like him, most of the people in both the company and military can barely stand him. It's not like he'd be missed."

"His absence will still be noticed," Riku replied.

"So what, get Sephiroth involved then. Have him tell everyone his father ran off to some far off country in order to do some research on one of his pet projects. They'll eventually stop wondering when he's coming back and just accept that he's not coming back."

"Wouldn't he take someone with him if he ran off to do research?" Roxas asked and Riku shook his head.

"No, father's known to just suddenly decide he has to go gather some new data for his experiments. He'll tell someone before he leave, but if Sephiroth says he was informed by father that he was leaving-"

"And if Zack verifies it," Sora added.

"And if Zack verifies it no-one will argue or question."

"So we're seriously going to go kill Hojo?" Ventus asked.

"Well, at least it's an option," Roxas said and the room feel into silence as they all realised that the first viable option they had to fix their problem was murder.


	31. Sacred

**If witching hour were to become an actual fic, this would be the scene directly after 'Spell', surprisingly enough it isn't porn though (and that is really surprising seeing I'm really feeling like writing porn at this point in time (possibly hit me up with some prompts?)). **

**Also, this is apparently becoming one of those 'talk to all the different characters to see their perspectives' fics... didn't intend that but I'll go with it. **

**Warnings: dubcon, talk about virginity/loss of it, non accurate magic**

**Pairings: Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas **

_**Prompt: Sacred**_

Roxas walked around the stone formation, carefully running his hand along parts of it feeling the magic under it calling out to him. Tomorrow he would be returning here with everyone in tow and he would lose his virginity for a spell.

_It will be fine_, he reminded himself once again, _you're just panicking because everyone's going to be there, they won't even be watching or anything_. At least he hoped they wouldn't be watching, because that would be really creepy and he'd rather they give him some privacy. If he knew it would just be him and Axel in a room with thick walls he'd be fine, hell two weeks ago he got as close as one could to losing your virginity without actually losing it. It was the fact that there would be no room, no thick walls and his _brothers _barely meters away that put him on edge.

But it would be fine it would absolutely be fine-

"Roxas," Roxas nearly jumped as he heard his name, turning around to see his twin running over to him.

"Sora?" Roxas asked as his brother reached him, comforting hands around his shoulders.

"You need to calm down, I can feel you panicking," Sora said and Roxas took a handful of deep breaths. "You okay now?"

"I'm fine," Roxas said nodding. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just showing Riku around, he hasn't seen one of these before, being a demon and all," Sora explained and Roxas idly nodded. He would really prefer Riku _not _be shown around the place he was going to lose his virginity at the next day but he couldn't fault his brother for wanting to share something of his own with his lover.

He was obviously gotten so lost in his thoughts that Sora had begun to worry again, moving sightly so he was directly in his brother's eyesight Sora once again asked if his brother was okay. "I could always take your place if you don't want to do it, with Riku I mean," he suggested and Roxas was quickly knocked out of his thoughts and back into reality.

"No! It's fine," Roxas said, probably a little quicker then he should have.

"Roxas," Sora said warningly.

"Sora, please, allow me to be the overprotective brother for once-"

"I am older," Sora reminded his brother.

"I know, but I've been... seeing Axel a lot longer then you have Riku. Really I'm fine with it," Roxas tried to reassure his brother.

"You don't seem fine with it – the only thing I can feel from you is nervousness near the point of panic," Sora said and Roxas silently cursed their connection. Would Sora be able to feel his emotions the entire time tomorrow? Or would the other magic block their connection? He silently hoped for the later.

"No seriously I'm fine..."

"It's just," Sora prompted, catching the words Roxas stopped himself from saying.

"It's just going to be... public," Roxas admitted and his brother reached forward to hug him.

"It'll be okay Rox, just one spell and it's over and you can have all the private time you want." Roxas relaxed into his brother's grip. He knew Sora was right but at the same time he just couldn't shake his nerves.


	32. Hollow

**Are these prompts slowly moving closer and closer to porn territory? Probably. Does this one have the most tangential connection to the word prompt? Probably. Will I apologise? Probably not. **

**In other news this is set in some omega!verse and is a shameless, shameless excuse to write about a character suffering. Totally shameless. **

**Warnings: Omegaverse, character in heat, **

**Parings: Terra/Ven, Zack/Cloud **

**P.S the porn that follows this exists. If you want it you just gotta' ask. **

_**Prompt: Hollow **_

Ven let out an uncomfortable moan, burying his face further into the pillow and bunching his hands tighter against the sheets on his bed. He knew what this was, it was hard not to: nothing else could create this feeling of desperate emptiness inside him. An unsatisfiable need to be taken, filled, _claimed. _

"Ven, you alright?" Roxas called from outside the door. He knew: even Omega's could smell someone this far into heat, allowing them to protect and supply anything needed.

"Get Cloud then go find Aqua," Ven commanded before adding, after a second of thought, "and Terra."

"Are you sure?" Roixas asked and as much as Ven understood his brother's concern he cared little for it at the current time. Cloud and Aqua might provide comfort and support but Terra offered _relief _and that was what he really needed.

"Yes, now hurry!" Ven replied and he heard his brother's footsteps run off. He dragged himself back under the covers on his bed. As much as he wasn't ashamed of his current condition, he'd rather his brother not walk in on him exposed and desperate. At least if he was under the covers his appearance could be explained as him simply being ill – curled up in the foetal position from discomfort instead of a desperate burning need.

A few minutes after Roxas left there was a knock at the door and Cloud's voice calling out his name. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Ven gasped, dragging his head out of where he had completely buried himself under the sheets to look at his brother.

"How you doing?" Cloud asked sitting on the edge of the bed, a sympathetic look on his face and a glass of water in his hand.

"How do you think?" Ven replied, reaching out to take the glass and skull it down.

"Bad enough to tell Roxas to get Terra," Ven flinched at his older brother's comments, "he told me."

"I don't care what you think about it," Ven wanted to sound stubborn and determined but he knew that he would only be able to sound pathetic until the heat finally wore off.

Cloud gave a shrug in reply, taking the empty cup from Ven's hand to put on the floor. "Even if I wanted to I couldn't fault you for it – I made the same decision after all." Ven vaguely remembered it. Cloud's first heats had been perfectly bearable but after a year started to progressively get worse until one time he demanded one of his brothers get Zack, knowing his friend would be able to give him the relief he needed. Apparently that style of puberty was genetic because Ven's had gone much the same way.

"Worth it?" Ven asked cursing himself. He was meant to be sure about this decision having decided upon its possible implementation before this heat had struck.

"Did stop the burning need for a bit," Cloud said and Ven nodded, shifted to bury himself back under the covers.

"Do you want anything else from me before they arrive?" Cloud asked and Ven shook his head. "Do you want me to leave?" Ven shook his head again and Cloud nodded, gently running his hands through his brother's hair until Aqua arrived with news that Terra would be there soon and that she could take over.

Ven was just glad the horrible feeling of emptiness would be over soon.


	33. Departed(ing)

**The tenses from the prompts is for people who want to actually stay loyal to them – my last one should clearly show you that I am not trying for that. **

**Also, I do know history, just when I writing fanfiction I care rather little for making sure it's 100% accurate. **

**Pairings: Implied!Riku/Sora **

_**Prompt: Departed(ing) **_

"Are you leaving already?" Sora asked as he stood outside the doors to the town's lords house, watching as some servants carried various things onto the carriage.

"Yes," Riku replied, glancing at the boy next to him. "Would you go back inside? It's cold out and you'll catch your death."

"I'm fine," Sora replied shrugging, "and if it's too cold for me to be outside then it's too cold for you to go travelling."

"The winter's letting up and the carriage will be warm, I'll be fine," Riku replied. "And anyway, I did promise I'd visit the lord of the neighbouring town around this time I can't leave him waiting."

"Surely they would understand that the winter has been unreasonably long this year," Sora protested and Riku sighed, it was clear the brunette wasn't use to the lives of nobility.

"I assure you they wouldn't."

"Then send one of your brothers," Sora suggested and Riku barely managed to keep the panic from his face.

"Then we'd be under attack within the week."

"They can't be that bad," Sora started before pausing and thinking about Riku's brothers and how their personalities would translate to any kind of diplomacy. "On second thought you should probably go."

"Yeah, I think so," Riku replied, smiling.


	34. Heart

**Same hypothetical KH3 as Mind (so 3D SPOILERS), seems to be the only thing close to canon I like to write. Also I refuse to refer to Lea as Lea... the only people I'll ever write calling him that are Terra/Aqua/Ven, everyone else he is Axel. I do not give a shit what canon says otherwise. **

**Pairings: Riku/Sora – I was originally going to go for platonic for this but ah... while not explicitly romantic it's defiantly on the line near the end. **

_**Prompt: Heart **_

"Sora?" Riku said as he approached his friend sitting on the Paopu tree so to not surprise him. They were only returning to the island briefly, passing through on their way to Castle Oblivion and decided to have a stop and rest and actually see their families again.

"Oh, hey Riku," Sora replied, turning to give Riku what should have been a grin. Instead the keyblader just looked tired, Kairi was right when she said he wasn't coping.

"You okay?" Riku asked, leaning against the tree next to where Sora was sitting but ensuring to keep an eye on him.

"Fine," Sora replied.

"You sure? Kairi's told me you weren't coping."

"I'm fine," Sora repeated and Riku stood up to properly face his friend.

"Sora, you can tell me if you're not," Riku said, gently taking his friends hands.

"I'm fine," Sora said, "it's just... them." Riku knew what he meant, the connection between the four hearts within Sora's heart was both strengthening and weakening with each passing day as they made their actions to remove one of them (although Riku was starting to doubt they would get one without the others). Sora had been able to feel them as separate emotions for months, and he was now able to hold conversation and share memories with them with ease.

"What are they doing?" Riku asked. He didn't entirely trust them. He knew that the majority of them the majority of the time cared for Sora and wanted what was best for him, but he also knew what it was like to be trapped in a body out of your control. He would sleep much easier once he knew they were either separated from Sora or returned to an unreachable subconscious.

"They're not doing anything," Sora said, shaking his head and giving one of his trusting smiles, however it turned sour. "They're just... sad."

"Sad?" Riku asked, and Sora turned his gaze off onto the water. "Why?"

"Different reasons," Sora replied shrugging, and Riku stayed silent, knowing his friend had more to say on the topic. "Roxas misses having his own body, I mean I get to interact with Axel nearly daily and he's inside me watching it all and even if I offer to relay messages for him he doesn't want to cause him more pain then he already feels he does. Xion's the same; I mean she's more content. But they miss it, that friendship they used to have and each time they see him it's like they're being taunted again, reminded of what they did have, what they _could _have. I think they were more content when he was dead."

Riku never wanted to hear Sora talk about a person being dead like that, a part of him hated the two living in his friend's heart for that. He couldn't fault them though, he remembered what it was like, knowing Sora was out in the worlds somewhere and he couldn't interact with him.

"Ven's different. He misses being able to talk to Aqua, but even with her he knows he wouldn't be happy. He misses Terra too... and he knows we probably won't be able to save him. He knows that one of us will have to fight and kill him and he's mourning it before it even happens. I keep trying to talk to him but he's getting more and more closed off from me, from all of us. I don't even know if he wants to be back in his own body anymore," Sora looked on the verge of tears so Riku reached out to hug him. Sora easily allowed himself to be pulled into the hug, hopping off the tree branch to bury himself further against Riku's chest.

"They're all so sad, and I don't know what to do. I want to help them Riku, all of them and I can't," Riku held his friend close, wishing he could take away the pain. Sora wasn't supposed to be the sad one – he was supposed to be happy and full of light.

Sora pulled away slightly, still settled in his friend's arms but able to look up and see his face. "What do I do Riku?"

"I don't know," Riku answered honestly. He didn't know, he just hoped that the answers they needed were in Castle Oblivion and that it would all be over soon.


	35. Dirt

**This one so nearly became porn. So nearly. Like I'm 80% sure if this word shows up again it will be porn because I have the exact idea for the porn just... this one grabbed me slightly more. **

**Witching hour verse everyone because I needed to complete my set of Sora+Roxas+Ven meeting/interacting with their boyfriends (this was going to be when Ven and Terra met but I decided they would meet a LOT YOUNGER in this verse so this just became interaction) **

_**Prompt: Dirt **_

"Ah... Ven? What are you doing?" Terra asked when he found Ven wandering around the town graveyard, carefully reading the gravestones. He knew that those magic inclined were prone to odd behaviour. He had known both Ven and Aqua for long enough to know it well, but this was strange even by that standard.

"Trying to find a person 'interred in the earth 8 sun cycles ago'," Ven replied.

"If you're looking for a person who died 8 days ago you're looking in the wrong place." The graveyard had reached capacity 6 months ago, and the other one, previously only used by one of the churches had become the town's new main burial site.

"Not 8 days ago, 8 years ago," Ven replied.

"Why do you need to find the grave of a person buried 8 years ago?" Terra asked and Ven gave him a huff.

"Some spell Cloud's working on, need the dirt of the grave of a person buried 8 years ago. I don't really know the specifics."

"And he sent you to get it?" Ven had his own spells and potions he was working on. He and Aqua would often talk to Terra about their current projects, he didn't exactly understand what they did all the time but he still found it interesting to hear about their work.

"He's busy with another thing," Ven replied, "I am sort of wishing he'd sent someone else though. This is becoming much harder of a task then I thought it would be. There's just too many graves."

"Can I help?" Terra asked. He knew how secretive those who worked with magic could be about their practice. He understood the need, there was always people trying to gain and use magic for selfish purposes but it was still sometimes odd having Ven refuse to let him help with certain tasks.

"Sure, find a grave of someone who died 8 years ago. Just... once you've found it don't touch the earth," Ven instructed and Terra nodded.

"Find a person who died 8 years ago, don't touch the grave dirt – got it," he said. The instructions were simple enough and the only other task he had to do today was general guard duty. He'd rather spend his time with his friend then doing that.


	36. New

**I was going to do this about Sora/Riku/Kairi but I chickened out in the second paragraph… I'm so sorry maybe one day (that day has already come – go read the Christmas fics). I also was thinking about this one for like 3 days – not because of struggle to think up an idea for it but rather wanting to write more of my own idea inspired word dumps. Also, this is Brother's verse. **

**Pairings: Riku/Sora **

_**Prompt: New **_

Riku knew the relationship would change, it had to. You can't start dating someone without the relationship changing in some way. Still he was surprised how _new _everything felt now they were official.

He had known Sora since childhood. Long days spent on sun drenched beaches and mistaken crushes on those both their ages and older.

He swore he could read Sora like a book. Able to tell exactly when he was done with the class and susceptible to this brother's friend's plans to sneak out. He had always known when Sora had fallen for someone – even when it was his best friend.

He was used to Sora's overenthusiastic affection. Even as friends Sora had a way of hanging off him, using him as a pillow when they watched movies and generally gravitating to inside Riku's personal space.

Now it was all different. The familiar lean of Sora on his shoulder, trying to get his attention had new meaning. It used to mean a want of a turn of his head, giving Sora the chance to say his piece. Now it meant he wanted _attention _and a turn of a head would be rewarded with a kiss on the cheek with the expectation of a return.

Sora's need to be near him transforming to a need to be in contact with him. Leading him through school halls by hand and shifted tables in class so he could lock their ankles together when he got bored. Half the teachers seemed to have just accepted it and the other half declared war. Riku had already lost count of the amount of times they had gotten detention only to show up to it and be told by the supervising teacher not to worry about it.

Sora had taken it in his stride and acted as if it was all perfectly normal for him to press himself against Riku's side when they were sitting in the fields during lunch. Riku guessed it is normal – just new and a little strange even if nice and, _seriously Kairi strop pointing out that I'm blushing_! Sora just laughs when Riku tenses, shifting somehow closer and grabbing his hand, giving him another cheek kiss as if to calm him.

Riku isn't sure how to react to the development in their relationship but Sora seems to know and he figures as long as he follows Sora's lead he'll figure it out himself as well.


	37. Deficit

**This one was so hard to get an idea for – I find ones with really entrenched meanings hard to get ideas for because my mind keeps bringing it back into a really real-world sense and it's not productive to thinking up writing ideas. **

**However I have started replaying Final Fantasy VII after years so I figure I might as well give a crack at writing one of the pairings I dance around a lot in these things. But oh my gooodd it's hard, just getting the power balance right so hard much regret don't want to be doing this. **

**Warnings: really unequal power balance in a relationship, implied having more than one lover, mentioned abuse **

**Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud implied!Cloud/others**

_**Prompt: Deficit **_

Cloud bunched and relaxed his hand against the sheets of Sephiroth's bed. He had been in it many times before, and the thread count of the sheets hadn't increased since last time he was there but suddenly the difference in their wealth was near suffocating. The General probably didn't even think much of such expensive sheets covering his bed and Cloud well Cloud could barely...

"Is there something bothering you?" Cloud's head shot up to look over to where Sephiroth was standing in the bathroom door a robe covering him.

"No sir," he replied quickly, ducking his head in respect.

"You have been admiring my sheets for a while," Sephiroth responded, an eyebrow raised and Cloud felt himself flush. He guessed he had been, he was normally dressed and leaving by the time Sephiroth finished his post-coital shower and instead he was just lying in the bed fisting at the sheets wallowing in his own misery.

"It is nothing sir, I merely got lost in my own thoughts," Cloud responded moving to gather up his own clothing and leave the General in peace.

"Zackary has told me you have been down as of late," Sephiroth said as Cloud finished getting his pants on.

"With all due respect Zack talks too much," Cloud replied and Sephiroth gave a light chuckle in response, causing Cloud to pause in putting his shirt on to look up at the other man who was walking over to him.

"He does, however this time I think he was on to something. I took a look at your records," Cloud blushed again at that, he really didn't think he was that important, just another convenient person for the general to take pleasure from. "You're parents have died recently have they not? And now you are the sole carer of your brothers?"

Cloud nodded and earned a nod in reply.

"Must be hard, going from three incomes to one," Sephiroth mused and Cloud tensed again. "I understand the obligations you must feel, I have brothers of my own," Cloud bit back every part of him that wanted to point out that he _knew _two of Sephiroth's younger brothers and they didn't exactly have glowing reports about their older brother's care for them.

"It is difficult," Cloud admitted after having Sephiroth's unwavering gaze on him for too long, "but I will find a way."

"Of course, you are stubborn like that," Sephiroth said, reaching over to hold Cloud's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. "But what if I offered a way to make it easier on you."

"Pardon?" Cloud managed to get out. He knew how dangerous Sephiorth was, he also knew how selfish and jealous he could be – he was right to fear any deal the man offered him.

"It's nothing much. I ensure you get a pay rise for it – one that will allow you to keep the roof over your brother's heads and some money spare for luxuries."

"What do I have to trade for it?" Cloud replied.

"You never leave this town."

"I'm sorry?" Cloud asked.

"You promise me that you don't go running off to other parts of the army that will allow you to travel the world and fight for the country. You promise me that you will stay here, where I can find you if I ever have need."

Cloud wanted to say no, the whole reason he had joined the army was to get out of the town, be able to see the world and fight and come back a hero. But his parents were dead now and he had his brothers to think about and he couldn't just go running off on them now anyway? Plus a pay raise was much needed if he wanted to keep his brothers in the family home and not force them to move so soon after their parent's death. It was the smart decision.

"Is that all?" Cloud managed to ask, still waiting for the horrible 'don't sleep with anyone else' or 'let me beat you up for pleasure' part of the request.

"That is all," Sephiroth replied.

"Deal then," Cloud replied and felt himself be pushed back onto the bed and the General climb on top.

"Deal then," Sephiroth replied, moving his hand down to work Cloud out of the pants he had just put back on.


End file.
